


Pacific Rim AU (or No Venom we can't eat that)

by OliviaMarie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pacific Rim AU, eddie and venom are drift compatible, venom wants to eat all the monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Venom but as Pacific Rim I guess.Inspired by a conversation with gamesandgoldenapples on tumblr.





	Pacific Rim AU (or No Venom we can't eat that)

**Eddie.** An odd voice said, and Eddie groaned as he tried to roll over. Only he was suspended over a large drop of empty space.  **Eddie, let us help you.** The voice said, and as Eddie looked up at his body he saw this black goop just settling over his skin like some sort of gross molasses. He watched in horror as he realized that it was coming from his body.

“What the fuck.” He shrieked and tried to jerk away only it caused one of the wires holding him in place in the Jaeger. There was a loud sound of metal scraping on metal, and he was suddenly that much closer to falling.

**Eddie, we protect you.** The voice came again. This didn’t comfort him any, and he looked around for his drift partner only to not find her anywhere. Where was Anne? Was she okay? Eddie turned his head back and forth hoping to see her anywhere.

“Anne?” He called, panicking, but there was no answer. It looked like the entire Jaeger was sawed in half somehow.

**Stay calm Eddie. We will get us out.** The voice stated, and suddenly Eddie was completely engulfed by the goo. Eddie could see out his eyes, but he wasn’t in control of his body. He wasn’t in control of his body and the black goo was cutting through all the wires holding him in place and keeping him from falling to his death.

“No please.” He tried to reason, but the black goo ignored him and he was suddenly falling. The last thing he remembered was an embarrassing scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I qualified to write a Pacific Rim AU? No.


End file.
